Our Little Secret
by blue wolf dancer
Summary: There were two sides of her. One well developed, the other left in the dark. Now they're both out, and they want in on the action too. SoMa Lemons ahead. P.S. I went back and edited the 1st chapter because it was late and all the typos were bothering me :O


Hello there.

…

…

And that is all.

=.:^:.=

Maka sat on her side of the couch, fighting back the immense fatigue that threatened to consume her. She didn't want to sleep, but she knew it was going to happen anyway. It always did.

She had had nightmares before; she fought the most grotesque and violent being on the planet after all. But they had never been like this.

It had started happening over a month ago, when Soul was seriously injured by a particularly nasty little pre Kishin. The wounds at first hadn't been life threatening, but that soon changed when poison began flowing through his blood stream after the creature was destroyed. He would have died if not for the fact Stein had been sent as back-up for the two.

It took a while, but Soul recovered just fine. His cuts were treated and the poison neutralized.

But Maka simply couldn't take it.

The incident caused Maka to relive her past mistakes that involved Soul getting hurt, then magnified them by what seemed like thousands. She began blaming herself for every one and started to obsess over the 'what ifs' of those memories. Most of the nightmares consisted of the less positive outcomes of those scenarios.

The nightmares were beginning to take a toll on the seventeen year old, and it was even starting to affect the wave length between her and her partner. It was beyond frustrating, and it seemed Soul had had enough.

"Would you just tell me what the problem is!?" Maka turned her eyes toward the eighteen year old that stood before her. He had grown into his body well. Large muscles and sharper features now took the place of all the baby fat and pre adult looks. She often had to stop herself from staring to long.

"What do you mean?" she sounded exhausted, even to herself.

"You haven't been yourself lately. You're shutting me out more and more every day and it's beginning to seriously affect our team work. Why aren't you telling me what's going on?"

She couldn't stand that look in his eyes, like he was a puppy she just kicked. It wasn't fair.

"It's nothing Soul. I'm just really tiered. Go to bed and I'll be there in a second." He didn't look convinced.

"Maka, if you want to break up or something…" Soul bowed his head, while hers shot up along with her adrenalin. They had decided almost six months before that they would secretly start dating. And before the accident it had been working well for them. But now she had become distant and that had worried him. He thought it was because she wanted to end their relationship.

"No! Death no Soul, what gave you that idea? I love you and nothing will change that. It's just I haven't been sleeping well so it's making me a bit slow. Give me a few good nights and I'll be good as new." She tried to smile, but it felt funny.

Soul wasn't buying it. There was more going on than that, but he wouldn't pry; at least for tonight.

"Fine then. Get to bed soon alright. Is Friday so turn your alarm off."

Maka smiled before doing as told. "Alright, goodnight Soul."

"Night Maka."

=.:^:.=

There it was again. Three o'clock in the morning and Maka began screaming and crying out for him.

Soul had already known his girlfriend was having nightmares because he had been listening to them ever since he came home from the hospital. At first he thought she was in trouble, but soon came to the conclusion she was just having night terrors. It was hard for him, as her weapon, to listen to her in such distress. But maybe to night he would be able to help her.

Bracing himself, Soul opened up his soul wavelength to his meister, and slowly began infiltrating her chaotic tunes. It hurt to feel her pain, her panic, but it also just made him want to help her more. With one last push he finally made it to the center of Maka's soul.

He looked around, seeing that he was on a street in Death City. Fog clung to the brick of the road and buildings. Off in the distance he could hear Maka screaming.

He rushed down the street, turning the corner only to see himself being sliced open by a madness infested Crona. Maka was there too, collapsed onto her knees and crying out for him on the other side of the street.

Just as quickly as it had happen, everything changed rapidly before him. As his dream-self fell to the ground the sensory sifted to that of an ally, the one he collapsed in when he was poisoned. Maka cried and reached out for him, but evil laughter swallowed his body and the silhouette of Asura conjured up the battle ground where he was defeated. Again Soul saw himself hurt and Maka standing in front of him, body blocking so that none of his attacks would hit.

All Soul could do was watch as his love took hit after hit from the evil man. No matter how loud he screamed she couldn't hear him, nor could he move forward to help.

Just as she was about to give out, everything went black. The bleeding and battered girl collapsed to the ground, eyes unfocused and heart slowing. Soul could hear her whispering would like 'fail' 'Soul' and 'dead'. He once again struggled against his bonds, trying to get to her.

"Maka! Maka I'm right here! Damn it Maka wake up!"

"She can't here you."

Soul gasped and turned around, only to come face to face with yet another Maka. But this Maka was different.

She was colored different, like how she would look in a black and white photo. She had on a different outfit on too; a black hoody that almost reached past her plaid skirt, the hood down to display her pig tails. She didn't show very much emotion on her face but she almost looked sad.

"Who are you!? Why do you look like Maka?" The second Maka smiled a bit at him.

"Isn't it obvious? I look like her, because I am her. I'm the weapon side of her Soul." Soul was completely still. The weapon side? But she was a meister.

Weapon Maka seemed to read his question from his eyes. "Our father's blood runs just as far as our mother's does. It's just that at the time we weren't able to coexist and when she found you, there was no point for me to come out, until now."

Soul turned to fully face this new version of Maka. "But then why are you here now?"

"Because you keep getting hurt." A new voice behind Soul made him spin around in surprise. There was another Maka, but this one was dressed in a school uniform, and instead of black and white she seemed to glow with color.

"They Soul!" The new Maka smiled and waved. "I'm glad you finally made it!"

Soul's eye twitched at how happy she sounded. "And who the hell are you?"

New Maka didn't seem fazed. "I'm the meister side of Maka, silly."

Soul slouched to one side then the other, trying to figure out how to deal with this 'meister Maka'. "But, if you're both Maka, then why are you so damn bright and cheery, and she's all doom and gloom?" A loud cracking sound resonated as a large dictionary slammed into Soul's skull. The next thing he knew he was crouched on the floor holding his head.

"I'm like this because I'm not as evolved as her, but that has to change."

The confused weapon wobbled into a standing position, looking at the stone faced version of his partner. "And why is that again?"

Meister Maka giggle before tilting her head in an overly cheery manner. "Because of what happen in Italy." She lifted her hand to stop Soul from interrupting. "When we fought Crona that first time, the madness that emanated from him stirred up both of us, giving us power that we didn't know how to control. Maka's weapon blood activated that day, which is why she froze and you got hurt. Ever since we've been trying to get everything back in order but," For the first time meister Maka frowned. "We didn't make it in time."

"Your brush with death sent our weapon instinct into overdrive before we could contain them again, but since our conscious self doesn't understand what is going on, our body is attacking itself." Weapon Maka stepped forward, as did Meister Maka. "She won't open up to us, but we think she will for you."

As both converged, the room changed once more. They were in his piano room, and there outfits had changed to fit the decorum; Soul in his suit, Meister Maka in a bright red dress much like the one that Maka usually wore, and Weapon Maka had on a longer black skirt with a long sleeved shirt and Chinese style collar.

Maka was sitting on the couch in her usual dress, blank faced and cloudy eyed. Soul hated to see his love like this.

"We have tried everything we could think of, but she never responds." Soul nodded before going to kneel in front of his partner. She still didn't respond.

"Maka? Maka you need to wake up now." Still a blank stare. He figured he was going to have to say something that would make her wake up from her fears, but what exactly?

"I know about the nightmares."

A spark entered her eye, it was working. "Come on, did you think I wouldn't notice my own girlfriend screaming in the middle of the night?" Soul watched as tears began forming in the corners of her eyes. "All you would of had to do was come to me and we could have worked it out together you know."With one swift motion he had her in his arms, holding her to his heart. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

Maka felt very warm and safe. Something she hadn't felt since the nightmares had started. Tears escaped her as she regained some of her censes back from her many inner fights.

"I didn't want to seem weak. Everything I've ever been taught as a meister said I shouldn't feel the way I was. I should have been stronger than this."

Soul cradled his weeping girlfriend while she let it all out. "It's ok Maka. Besides, I think I have a theory of what's going on." Maka lifted her head.

"What is it?"

Soul looked over to the other two Maka's that had stood off to the side, one smiling and the other calm and neutral. "Maka, meet Maka and Maka."

"Hi!" Meister Maka waved while Weapon Maka just lifted her hand in recognition. Maka looked confused.

"Who are you guys?" Soul helped her up from the couch as the other two stepped forward.

"They are parts of you. More specifically the weapon and meister side of you."

"But," Maka seemed to be frazzled by the news. "I'm not a weapon."

"But father is." Weapon Maka got closer to her conscious state of mind. "You need to except me as a part of you, or this won't end."

Maka shook her head. "I can't. If I do, then Soul and I won't be able to be partners. I can't become a weapon!"

"Maka-"

"I can deal with the nightmares, but I won't be able to deal with not being Soul's partner."

Soul found himself with nothing to say to that. They had just begun to figure out what they really meant each other. How could they separate like this?

"I have a suggestion." Meister Maka lifted her hand as if to ask a teacher a question. "How about you try actually excepting Weapon Maka as a part of you and Soul learns how to be a meister?"

Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy. "It's not like I have fluff for brains. Excuse me for trying to think of a way for all of us to get a happy ending."

It took everyone a moment to process the idea of it, but the more he thought about it, the more Soul liked the idea of it.

"That doesn't sound so bad, actually." Maka snapped her eyes to his.

"What do you mean 'not a bad idea'? You seriously want to go through with this?"

Soul looked down at Maka and smiled a shark like smile. "I think it could be kinda cool."

Meister Maka also piped in. "I don't mind melding with Weapon Maka. It could be good for all of us."

Maka looked from one face to the next. They all were on board with it, so why was she hesitating. Maybe it was her meister state of mind not wanting to share. Or it might have been she had no idea how to be a weapon. Either way, she knew her answer.

"All right, let's do it."

=.:^:.=

I actually started writing this once before but didn't like the plot. So I took it down and changed it. :)

Please review!


End file.
